


RayEmma Story Thingies

by orphan_account



Category: Angst - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, smut - Fandom, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jnijdbcedhbchejdbchj uuuuhhhh....Ray x Emma one shots, maybe two shot. Angst, smut, fluff, other types of stuff... yeah. its gonna be pretty bad. First timer here. It can range from a little happy frolic in the garden to a thingy where someone's head gets cut off. I'm saying it can be really random. Suggestions would be nice.
Relationships: Emma & Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ima put disclaimers and stuff in the chapter notes. yea.

KDENDJKNDKJWNDKJENDKJENJ me making one shots book about rayemma. This thing from the Promised Neverland, and it's my OTP. Ble. Recommendations would be nice.


	2. aLiVe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAY ANGST but fluffy at the end <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M ALivE!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry me hasn’t posted in like 2 weeks, I was busy…….
> 
> Teacher: cHINA PRESEBTATION!!!!
> 
> Me: ;-;
> 
> Well yes, this was the ray angsty thingie that i was doing, so I thing it turned out okay? Yaaaaay, faxz, u finally hav what u want!!!!!
> 
> Uhhhhhhh yea supposed to be angst, but fluffy at the end :))))))))))))))))))
> 
> eNJOY!!!

The nightmare replays again.

Same old story, same old flashback.

Same old tears.

Even though it was the same flashback each time, it always scared Ray.

Always.

He was reaching his hand towards her, almost there, until…

_Shink._

As simple as that, her stomach was pierced simultaneously by the two claws. 

There was a dull thud as her body was dropped onto the floor. Blood began to pool around her limp body.

He couldn’t do anything. He didn’t make it in time, and this is what happened because of it.

Each time, each time this dream replayed over and over, he didn’t make it in time, and the same thing happened.

Over...

and over….

and over again.

And each time, each time he didn’t make it, they weren’t able to defeat Lewis, and everyone ended up dying while trying to avenge Emma.

While dying, Ray would always think to himself,

_I deserve this._

_I deserve to die._

_I failed to save her… and in the process killed everyone else._

_I hope I go to hell._

But instead, he wakes up, wakes up into another nightmare, where everyone survives, but where Emma is still unconscious. 

_She might not survive._

_She might die._

_Prepare for the worst._

Ray tried to be strong, he really did, but he couldn’t help but just cry. He never did it in front of the others, but when he was alone, he broke down. So many tears; so many. 

Too many times to count…. too many times he had cried while waiting beside Emma, waiting for her to wake up. 

He wishes that they just had a normal life.

He wishes that there were no demons.

No cattle children.

Just he and Emma…. 

_She was moving._

_She was alive._

He saw her stirring, and while waiting for her to wake up, he took her hand in his. 

Ray did something he’d never thought that he’d do.

He lifted Emma’s hand, and _kissed it._

Ray blushed slightly, ever so lightly, light enough that nobody would ever notice.

Right as everyone rushed in, Emma opened her eyes. 

_And they were beautiful._

They were the color of emeralds, hidden deep in the mountains. The color of the long grass on the savanna, gently waving in the wind, gracefully flowing.

Ray smiled.

The first real smile he had in a while.

Emma smiled back, making Ray feel all the more happy. 

Happy that she was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: such an ANGSTY name


	3. Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEE!!!!!!! I HAVE A TERRIBLY WEIRD MIND!!! Emma is having her…. FIRST PERIOD!!! OoooOOOOOOOhHHHHhhH, i wOnDEr wHAt Will haPpeN!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some low quality fluff and BAD humor!! Also ppl in this= OOC
> 
> Also, out of curiosity, if any of you are female readers, what are yall like on your periods? Bc I never have mood swings, like EVER. Im completely chill and no difference at all.   
> But anyhoo, enjoy.

Something was off. 

For some reason, Emma had woken up. She knew that she couldn’t have woken up for no reason, and it definitely wasn’t dawn yet, so why did she wake up?

Well first of all, her covers were wet. 

Why were they wet? Did she wet herself? Was she sick?

Emma pressed her hand against her forehead. 

Nothing. Normal Temperature.

_I’ll ask Anna in the morning. I should probably change my bedsheets now…_

Emma yawned as she lifted the blankets off of herself. 

She was not prepared for what she was going to see next, and turned pale as she looked on at the sight displayed before her.

Her once crisp white bed mattress was now absolutely COVERED in blood, and her pants were no exception. 

Emma slapped her hand over her mouth right as she was about to scream, but some sound still came out anyways. She didn’t want to bother Anna at this time of the night, because she was most likely sleeping. Maybe she could ask another girl….? No, everyone was most likely asleep at this time. So who--

“Emma?”

Emma turned around to see Gilda looking at her with a look of concern and confusion on her face. 

“Why are you awake right now?”

Emma blinked and looked at Gilda.

“I-I…. uh…. “

Emma looked from her covers and to Gilda.

Gilda widened her eyes and looked at the covers with complete bewilderment.

“Emma, what happened?”

Emma gave a helpless expression.

“I honestly don’t know! I just woke up feeling weird, and so I got out of bed to check my covers and…”

Emma signalled towards the blood stained bed mattress with a panicked expression. Gilda stared at the bed mattress for a few more seconds.

“I’m…. going to go get Anna.”

Emma grabbed Gilda’s arm before she could get up.

“No, don’t….. I don’t want to wake her up… and… I think I might know someone who might still be up.”

Gilda looked at Emma with a puzzled expression. Emma smiled.

“Don’t worry about me! I’m sure Ray will know what is going on!”

“But it’s literally like 1 in the morning. What makes you think he is still up?”

“Well, usually he works really late, right? So maybe I can ask him about… this?”

Emma gestured towards her blood stained mattress again. Gilda opened her mouth to say something, but Emma cut her off.

“I’ll just change my pants and sheets, then I’ll go ask him, okay? No big deal, and I don’t really feel any pain, besides a tiny sting in my stomach…. but I’m pretty sure Ray will know what is happening to me, so I’ll be fine.”

Gilda sighed and nodded, walking back to her own bed and laying down.

“I just hope he knows what is happening…”

Emma smiled again.

“Don’t worry! Ray pretty much knows everything!”

After replacing her bloody clothes, Emma stripped the bed of the covers and blankets to replace them with new ones. After that was done, she made her way towards Ray’s room, where, not surprisingly, the light was still on. 

“Um….. Ray?”

Emma waited for a response. After a little bit, a familiar and warm voice replied back.

“Emma? Why are you still up?”

“Uh…. can I please come in? I need to ask you about something.”

After a few moments, Ray opened the door and signalled Emma to come in. Emma walked in nervously. 

_What if there is something wrong with me? What if this isn’t totally normal, and I might die? But at the same time, maybe this is normal….?_

“So…. what did you get up at 1 in morning to talk to me about?”

“Um…. so I peed blood? Like, in my sleep? And um… it doesn’t really hurt… except for a tiny pain in my stomach? So… normal? Or is there something very wrong with me?”

Ray crossed his arms sat down.

“Well, it was about time you’ve had your period.”

“My… what?”

“Your period. This happens to all girls when they reach the age of 12 or older, and it is completely normal. Once a month, you get a slight aching in your stomach, and you menstruate.”

Emma had a blank expression on her face. Ray sighed.

“You pee blood.”

Emma mouthed “oh.” A puzzled look overcame Emma’s face as she looked back at Ray.

“But why?”

“What do you mean by but why?”

“Why do I need to pee blood? What purpose does it serve, other that annoying the crap outta me?”

Ray snickered at Emma’s last remark.

“Well, it enables you to get pregnant. That blood-- it comes from the “egg” inside of you. If someone fertilizes that egg, then the egg will turn into a baby, which you will give birth to.”

“Oh. So, now I can get pregnant, or something?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Huh.”

There was a small silence before Emma spoke again. 

“But I don’t get it.”

“What is it that you don’t get?”

“How does someone fertilize the egg or whatever in my stomach? How does that even work?”

Ray looked away and blushed slightly, but then turned back to Emma with a small grin. Ray then patted Emma’s head.

“That’s another explanation for another time.”

Ray looked at the clock across his room.

“It’s almost 2. You should go to sleep.”

Emma yawned and looked back at Ray.

“Not if you don’t go to sleep!”

“What? I still have a lot more research to do! I can’t go to sleep now!”

Emma leaned onto Ray’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Now you can’t move, unless you want me to wake up.”

Ray sighed and looked back at Emma, this time blushing a little more brightly.

“Well…. I can’t argue with that.”

Ray closed his eyes, and they both slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, extension to the ending sentence: 
> 
> Ray closed his eyes, and they both slept soundly, until…..
> 
> Norman: *barges in* WHAT THE HECK MAN
> 
> Ray + Emma: *wakes up*
> 
> Emma: NORMAN YOU’RE ALIVE!!!!
> 
> Ray: Wow, I thought you were dead! Happy to see you alive.
> 
> Norman: *points to Emma* YOU CHEATED ON MEH!!!!
> 
> Norman: *turns and points to Ray* AND YOU HAVE BETRAYED MEH!!!!!
> 
> Ray + Emma: (?? ˙▿˙ )??
> 
> Norman: *runs off crying* IM GOING TO COMMIT SEPPUKU!!!!!!
> 
> Ray + Emma: (⊙_⊙)
> 
> Emma: WAIT!!! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!!!!
> 
> Ray: w0t
> 
> Yeah, okay. That was bad. Oh well. 
> 
> Also, I don't mean to make Norman sound weird, don't get me wrong, I love him, but I thought this was funny. 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed!!!


	4. I put the period chapter in an UwU translator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt edit it or anything.... here you go. as you can tell, i have nothing better to do in my life. Enjoy, I think?

Something was off. 

fow sowme weason, emma had woken up. She knew thawt she couwdn’t have woken up fow no weason, awnd iwt definitewy wasn’t dawn yet, so why did she wake up?

weww fiwst of aww, hew covews wewe wet. 

why wewe they wet? did she wet hewsewf? was she sick?

emma pwessed hew hawnd against hew fowehead. 

nothing. Nowmaw tempewatuwe.

_i’ww awsk anna in the mowning. I shouwd pwobabwy change my bedsheets now…_

emma yawned as she wifted the bwankets off of hewsewf. 

she was nowt pwepawed fow whawt she was going tuwu see next, awnd tuwned pawe as she wooked own at the sight dispwayed befowe hew.

hew once cwisp white bed mattwess was now absowutewy covewed in bwood, awnd hew pants wewe no exception. 

emma swapped hew hawnd ovew hew mouth wight as she was abouwt tuwu scweam, but sowme sound stiww came out anyways. She didn’t wawnt tuwu bothew anna at thiws time of the night, because she was most wikewy sweeping. Maybe she couwd awsk anothew giww….? no, evewyone was most wikewy asweep at thiws time. So who--

“emma?”

emma tuwned awound tuwu see giwda wooking at hew with a wook of concewn awnd confusion own hew face. 

“why awe uwu awake wight now?”

emma bwinked awnd wooked at giwda.

“i-i…. uh…. “

emma wooked fwom hew covews awnd tuwu giwda.

giwda widened hew eyes awnd wooked at the covews with compwete bewiwdewment.

“emma, whawt happened?”

emma gave a hewpwess expwession.

“i honestwy don’t know! i juwst woke up feewing weiwd, awnd so i got out of bed tuwu check my covews and…”

emma signawwed towawds the bwood stained bed mattwess with a panicked expwession. Giwda stawed at the bed mattwess fow a few mowe seconds.

“i’m…. going tuwu gow get anna.”

emma gwabbed giwda’s awm befowe she couwd get up.

“no, don’t….. I don’t wawnt tuwu wake hew up… and… i think i might know someone who might stiww be up.”

giwda wooked at emma with a puzzwed expwession. Emma smiwed.

“don’t wowwy abouwt me! i’m suwe way wiww know whawt iws going own!”

“but it’s witewawwy wike 1 in the mowning. Whawt makes uwu think he iws stiww up?”

“weww, usuawwy he wowks weawwy wate, wight? so maybe i cawn awsk him about… thiws?”

emma gestuwed towawds hew bwood stained mattwess again. Giwda opened hew mouth tuwu say something, but emma cut hew off.

“i’ww juwst change my pants awnd sheets, then i’ww gow awsk him, okay? no big deaw, awnd i don’t weawwy feew any pain, besides a tiny sting in my stomach…. but i’m pwetty suwe way wiww know whawt iws happening tuwu me, so i’ww be fine.”

giwda sighed awnd nodded, wawking bawck tuwu hew own bed awnd waying down.

“i juwst hope he knows whawt iws happening…”

emma smiwed again.

“don’t wowwy! way pwetty much knows evewything!”

aftew wepwacing hew bwoody cwothes, emma stwipped the bed of the covews awnd bwankets tuwu wepwace thewm with new ones. Aftew thawt was done, she made hew way towawds way’s woom, whewe, nowt suwpwisingwy, the wight was stiww own. 

“um….. Way?”

emma waited fow a wesponse. Aftew a wittwe bit, a famiwiaw awnd wawm voice wepwied bawck.

“emma? why awe uwu stiww up?”

“uh…. cawn i pwease come in? i need tuwu awsk uwu abouwt something.”

aftew a few moments, way opened the doow awnd signawwed emma tuwu come in. Emma wawked in newvouswy. 

_what if thewe iws something wwong with me? whawt if thiws isn’t totawwy nowmaw, awnd i might die? but at the same time, maybe thiws iws nowmaw….?_

“so…. whawt did uwu get up at 1 in mowning tuwu tawk tuwu me abouwt?”

“um…. so i peed bwood? wike, in my sweep? awnd um… iwt doesn’t weawwy huwt… except fow a tiny pain in my stomach? so… nowmaw? ow iws thewe something vewy wwong with me?”

way cwossed hiws awms sat down.

“weww, iwt was abouwt time you’ve had youw pewiod.”

“my… whawt?”

“youw pewiod. Thiws happens tuwu aww giwws whewn they weach the age of 12 ow owdew, awnd iwt iws compwetewy nowmaw. Once a month, uwu get a swight aching in youw stomach, awnd uwu menstwuate.”

emma had a bwank expwession own hew face. Way sighed.

“you pee bwood.”

emma mouthed “oh.” a puzzwed wook ovewcame emma’s face as she wooked bawck at way.

“but why?”

“what duwu uwu mean by but why?”

“why duwu i need tuwu pee bwood? whawt puwpose does iwt sewve, othew thawt annoying the cwap outta me?”

way snickewed at emma’s wast wemawk.

“weww, iwt enabwes uwu tuwu get pwegnant. Thawt bwood-- iwt cowmes fwom the “egg” inside of uwu. If someone fewtiwizes thawt egg, then the egg wiww tuwn intwo a baby, which uwu wiww give biwth tuwu.”

“oh. So, now i cawn get pwegnant, ow something?”

“yeah, pwetty much.”

“huh.”

thewe was a smaww siwence befowe emma spoke again. 

“but i don’t get iwt.”

“what iws iwt thawt uwu don’t get?”

“how does someone fewtiwize the egg ow whatevew in my stomach? how does thawt even wowk?”

way wooked away awnd bwushed swightwy, but then tuwned bawck tuwu emma with a smaww gwin. Way then patted emma’s head.

“that’s anothew expwanation fow anothew time.”

way wooked at the cwock acwoss hiws woom.

“it’s awmost 2. Uwu shouwd gow tuwu sweep.”

emma yawned awnd wooked bawck at way.

“not if uwu don’t gow tuwu sweep!”

“what? i stiww have a wot mowe weseawch tuwu duwu! i can’t gow tuwu sweep now!”

emma weaned onto way’s shouwdew awnd cwosed hew eyes.

“now uwu can’t move, unwess uwu wawnt me tuwu wake up.”

way sighed awnd wooked bawck at emma, thiws time bwushing a wittwe mowe bwightwy.

“weww…. I can’t awgue with thawt.”

way cwosed hiws eyes, awnd they both swept soundwy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just gonna put that extra last bit here, just to see what it looks like.
> 
> Way cwosed hiws eyes, awnd they both swept soundwy, untiw…..
> 
> nowman: *bawges in* whawt the heck man
> 
> way + emma: *wakes up*
> 
> emma: nowman you’we awive!!!!
> 
> way: wow, i thought uwu wewe dead! happy tuwu see uwu awive.
> 
> nowman: *points tuwu emma* uwu cheated own meh!!!!
> 
> nowman: *tuwns awnd points tuwu way* awnd uwu have betwayed meh!!!!!
> 
> way + emma: (?? ˙▿˙ )??
> 
> nowman: *wuns off cwying* im going tuwu commit seppuku!!!!!!
> 
> way + emma: (⊙_⊙)
> 
> emma: wait!!! uwu have so much tuwu wive fow!!!!
> 
> way: w0t
> 
> Yep, nothing better to do with my life. I have an idea for the next chapter btw, but oh well.... Also i just realized that "Ray" is now "Way"..... lol.


	5. O o f

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kejnsksjjshygshssjiji read what me has to say

So sadly this isn’t a real chapter, just an advertisement. Pls check out my other work, which I have just posted. It’s called silver dagger, and it’s another rayemma work, but it’s gonna be like a story thingie with an actual storyline, not like one shots or anything

So yea check it out

....pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 4 am I’m going to sleep now bye


	6. again, not a real chapter, also pls ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so like i need ideas
> 
> also this is the cover for the other thing im working on. It's called silver dagger

i have one idea. it's a smut idea. but i dont think im ready enough to write that so its a no-no. also silver dagger cover that i drew

file:///media/fuse/drivefs-a2e95c382ce83c82d6a3784407c54ebb/root/ze%20cover%20for%20Silver%20Dagger.pdf

pls some ideas, also im kinda picky so pls dont be mad if i reject ur idea :/


	7. A thing for while you wait for an actual one shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a chat. a group chat with Ray, Emma, Gilda, and Don. Emma can't sleep. oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is humor, but not that much Rayemma, except for like 1 part. I thought it was funny tho. If this was liked enough i might do it again

Emma: WNJHBGSWJNBDGVEFHBJNXBHDGVXNJDBHGVXHBJNDB

Emma: SNWHJBSJHENWJXSMXMIUJNDXNDWNXIDNWIXNIDNXIJNIJNDWMINJ

Emma: GFCRVGBHNJMNHYGTFRDESXEDCFVGBHNJMKIJUHYGTFRDFTGH

Emma: HDEGDVBYUWNUGBDENIJNUNHGTFRDESXDCVBNJKM

_Ray has entered the chat._

Ray: Emma what the heck do you want? It’s 3 am.

Emma: Im bored.

Ray: Go to sleep.

_Gilda has entered the chat._

Gilda: Why are you two up at 3 am?

Ray: Emma won’t stop spamming the chat.

Emma: Because I cant go to sleep!!!

Emma: Can someone just like stay up with me? Im rly bored

Ray: Go to sleep.

_Don has entered the chat._

Don: Yall its 3 am

Ray: Exactly. All the more reason Emma should go to sleep.

Emma: But I cant!!!!

Gilda: Is something bothering you?

Don: Guys I can barely type its too early in the morning for this

Emma: If u stay up and chat, then maybe youll get more adjusted!!

Gilda: Don dont listen to Emma

Ray: Please don’t. 

Ray: We all need to go to sleep now, including you Emma.

Emma: HUSDWBUHDBUEBUHSNJXNSJINXUJN

Emma: GOOD LUCK WHILE I’M SPAMMING!!!

Ray: Stop.

Emma: JDNDUHNWIJNMDWUHNXDWDHUUH

Gilda: Emma please we’re all trying to go back to sleep and it’s almost four 

Don: we need to get up at like 5 inthe morning Emma!!!

Don: did u forget??????

Emma: No. I just cant sleep.

Emma: JDUNHWUDNUIDXNIUWIKSXIUYGYDEHSJX*HY&SGBHNJIUY&^TG<:$/

Emma: SBWVVXNUHYGTFRDESWXDCRFVBGYHNUJ

Emma: AZSXDCFVGBHNJMKJHGTFRDESWDCFVGBHNJMKOLKIJUHYTGRFDESWDE

Emma: NYSTVBUHWJDXNIHWNYGBXNDIWKMOXIJCUHYEGD

Ray: Emma stop

Emma: HDBSGVTFRGYXHUNJBGWYIJMDXWUNXIJDMIDMXIMDWINXH

Ray: Emma I will seriously go to your room and rip off your toes if you dont stop.

Gilda: O_o

Don: Oof

Emma: 

Emma: kINKY ;)))))

Ray: Emmapleaseibegofyoujustgotosleepiamalreadyhalfdead

Don: Emma why

Gilda: i am actually kind of concerned for you both

Emma: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 

Emma: MSJHGXVWDYBXJMDBWYGXHDNBGYHWNUNSUHBGWYHDNX

Emma: SNHWBYGVTFYXNJHYUJISNHUBYGTFUBGYCRDESXCRFVGBHNJM

Ray: …….

_Ray has left the chat._

Don: OH SNAPPPP

Gilda: Wait he won’t actually rip out her toes….?

Gilda: Right?

Gilda: RIGHT?????

Emma: ;-;

Emma: WAIT---

_Emma has left the chat._

Gilda: WHAT

Don: EMMMMAAAAA??!!!

Gilda: EMMA SPEAK TO MEEEE

Don: OHMYGOD

_Ray has joined the chat._

Gilda: RAY WHAT DID YOU DO

Ray: I confiscated her phone.

Don: oh thank goodness

Ray: You actually thought I was going to rip out her toes?

Gilda: You get pretty serious sometimes.

Ray: I couldn’t actually rip out Emma’s toes. I would need like a knife or something

Gilda: I’m relieved

Don: I think that this was for the best???

Ray: Yeah.

Gilda: Definitely.

Ray: Okay, I’m going to sleep right now. Hopefully I won’t wake up sleep deprived.

Gilda: Good night you two

Don: ‘night

_Don has left the chat._

_Gilda has left the chat._

_Ray has left the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it :)))))


	8. A one shot that's kinda depressing?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh blahhhhhh i am deD now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like angst and fluff i gUESs, but it's kinda baddddddd isshhhh???? idk i got a 97 on grammarly lol. also ppl r soooooooooooo ooc and like,,,,,,, mood n sh1t god that's hard to do. yea okay, enjoy i guessssss

Emma ran through the tunnels of Grace Field House. 

The plan had failed, and everyone was dead.

She wiped another tear from her face.

She must avenge them.

Her family, her best friends. 

_The only ones she loved._

Right now, her only enemy was Peter Ratri. 

He must die.

Emma skidded through the bloodstained door that she was hiding behind. She shot at all the demons who lunged at her, the same ones that had _murdered_ her beloved family. Once the whole corridor was cleared, she ran down the hall, hiding once she reached the edge. 

Footsteps.

Careful, quiet ones.

Approaching _her._

Emma crouched down and silently reloaded her gun, bracing herself.

Right as the person turned the corner, Emma jumped out at whatever it was, pointing her gun straight at it.

“Emma?”

Widening her eyes, Emma lowered her gun to see Ray, who seemed very startled. 

Before Ray could move or say anything more, Emma threw herself onto him, burying her head in his chest.

“You’re alive..! You’re alive… I’m so glad…”

More tears came out, and Ray slowly wrapped his arms around Emma, gently hugging her. Emma looked up at Ray with tears sparkling in her eyes. 

“E-everyone that was with me… is dead… I-I’m the last one. He killed them all…. he killed them! I c-couldn’t save anyone…”

Emma began to hyperventilate. She remembered their screams, their last words to her as their bodies were thrown about and ripped apart.

“Emma.”

“...Yes?”

“Take a deep breath.”

Emma breathed in and calmed down a little.

“Now...”

Ray lifted Emma’s chin to meet his eyes.

“Our family wouldn’t want to see you crying like this, Emma. They would want you to be strong, and they would want you to push on, even if it’s painful. They want you to live, to survive, and to make sure that all the other children who still have a chance of living to escape.”

Emma blinked away more tears. Ray hesitated, before looking at Emma once again.

“And… I’m still alive.”

Ray stood up and took Emma’s hands in his, beckoning her to stand up. Emma smiled weakly at Ray, before squeezing his hands and standing up along with him.

“Thank you… for calming me, Ray… I needed it.”

Ray smiled back at Emma before he let go of her hands and picked up his gun.

“Let’s go avenge our family.”

“Y-yeah.”

Emma picked up her gun as well and stood up beside Ray. Wordlessly, they both walked down the blood-soaked hall, guns raised and ready to shoot anything that tried to attack them. Ray gestured for Emma to stop walking once they had reached the turn. He peered around the corner and indicated that it was safe, and Emma followed.

“Ray, do you happen to know where Peter Ratri is? If we can find him and kill him, then maybe we can get in contact with the Demon King and complete the promise.”

Ray looked around before glancing at Emma with a sorrowful expression.

“Oliver sent the coordinates of Ratri blaring through all the communicators… before he was.. killed.”

Emma blinked and looked down at the ground, breaking eye contact with Ray.

“So… we’re the only ones who have survived?”

Emma’s breathing became labored again. She shut her eyes and her arms went limp, dropping to her sides.

“Why… did we have to be the ones to survive, Ray?”

Emma clenched her fists, out of frustration and sadness.

“Why didn’t we just… die along with them…? Why…..”

There was a small pause before Ray replied.

“I think it’s a second chance.”

Emma looked at Ray with a slightly confused expression on her face.

“...What…?”

“Those other children--The ones that we can still save. There might be a chance, a new life for them once we get out of this hellhole. Don’t lose hope.”

Emma met Ray’s eyes and nodded slowly, her breathing becoming normal once again. They continued moving forward, cautiously turning each corner and wary of the shadows. The silence was in place once again.

Five minutes.

Ten.

Twenty.

At last, they came upon the triple code locked door where Peter Ratri had settled behind. 

“Last time Vincent and Oliver had checked before dying, Peter was said to be behind a triple coded door, guarded by two demons. Then the message was over.”

Emma flinched at hearing the names of her dead comrades. Ray glanced at Emma with concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“If it helps, you can hold my hand.”

Wordlessly, Emma reached for Ray’s hand, linking his and her own together. She felt like a little girl again, holding hands with someone that she had loved and trusted.

Ray and Emma both walked up to the door, joining hands like how they first did when attempting to meet the Demon King. Ray crouched at the bottom of the door where a pad with only certain numbers, letters, and symbols were. He handed a slip of paper for Emma to hold in her other hand, and for her to read aloud to him while he entered the code. 

“33a-2519-O##+-7712-4450-38aa-r55x-u895-8**k.”

Beep.

“2973-74he-cb736-6322-6#$%-#*@I#-@hd90-r32.”

Beep.

“3029-xxyU5-345-dh-w^-#&-(*8-293-8m2-920n-z(*#.”

Beep.

The door slowly opened to reveal a very large room with little illumination. Ray and Emma both raised their guns and waited for demons to surge at them, but none had so far. Exchanging confused expressions, they both walked into the darkness back to back, Ray being in front. Emma looked around nervously before whispering cautiously to Ray.

“There’s nothing.”

Right as the words left Emma’s mouth, the door swung shut, and demons leapt upon Emma and Ray. 

Taken completely by surprise, Emma fell but was then yanked back up by Ray. Ray then pressed his back up against Emma’s. He then uttered six words to her before chaos broke.

“Emma, you know what to do.”

Gunshots, rapid-fire.

Blood. 

Cries of wounded demons.

Emma didn’t know what was happening, all she knew was that she had to shoot, otherwise she and Ray would be dead. It was somewhat comforting feeling his back pressed against hers, reassuring her that he was still there. But how much longer could they hold off the demons before they eventually ran out of bullets? What then? Emma hoped that Ray had a backup plan because she definitely didn’t. There was no chance of escape in the darkness.

_Click._

Out of ammo. Emma wondered if this was indeed the way she was going to die, shrouded in darkness with only Ray to accompany her, ultimately failing to save the cattle children.

Emma felt Ray push her to the ground. She heard him whisper into her ear.

“Tuck in your knees and head. NOW.”

Emma blinked in confusion before curling into a ball as Ray had asked. She then felt Ray slide himself on top of her. 

She felt his heart beating frantically, but she couldn’t complain because her heart was leaping out of her chest as well. 

Was he protecting her with his body?

_Ray…_

“Close your eyes.”

_.... What…?_

Click.

_BANG!_

Emma had closed her eyes at the last second as there was a blinding flash. Once the flash grenade’s light had dimmed a little, Ray yanked Emma off the ground and dragged her towards an open door. Once they were both in, Ray pulled a lever which slammed the door shut. Quickly looking around, he then grabbed a metal rod and slipped it into a latch on the door, blocking anything else from entering. Right as Ray had done this, there was a thump against the door, rattling the metal rod and the walls. 

Ray stepped away from the door before turning around to see a whole dashboard. About ten screens lit up the small room with a faint light, and there were a bunch of controls on the dashboard. 

“Ray, I think this is the control room.”

“It probably is.”

Ray examined the dashboards and screens as Emma nervously looked at the steel doors behind him. 

“Those doors don’t look like they’re going to hold for long.”

“That’s why we’re trapped.”

Ray turned his head to meet Emma’s eyes.

“Even though we managed to escape that time, it won’t be easy to escape a second. We’re trapped in here.”

Emma widened her eyes in surprise.

“No exits?”

“None.”

“Then what the heck are we going to do?”

Emma began to panic, thoughts of survival and promises running through her head.

_”What is going to happen to the other cattle children?”_

She grabbed Ray’s arm and bore at him with pleading eyes.

“Ray, wh--”

“You’re missing a huge point here, Emma.”

Emma released her grasp from Ray’s arm and looked at him in confusion.

“What...?”

Ray smiled and gestured towards the many dashboards and screens.

“We are in the _control_ room.”

He laughed lightly before turning back to Emma, still smiling. Only then did Emma realize that there was a small hint of sadness in his smile.

“Emma… all the cattle children will be able to escape… all except for you and I.”

Before Emma could comprehend what was happening, Ray slammed his hand down on a circular white button.

**Self destruct code initiated. Countdown from ten minutes starts once File 2973 has been encrypted.**

Emma widened her eyes and stared at the dashboard.

“Ray--”

**File 2973 has been encrypted. Bomb will activate in ten minutes. Countdown starting now.**

Emma looked at Ray with an expression of horror and bewilderment on her face. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Ray made his way towards Emma and cupped her cheek.

“I’m sorry, Emma.”

Ray dropped his hand from Emma’s face and turned around to sit in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and tucking in his knees.

“Musica and Sung Joo are safe, with Musica currently being the new queen. They convinced the rest of the demons that they no longer need farms, so now all cattle children are to be set free. Norman told me that before he passed.”

When Emma didn’t respond, Ray continued.

“He also informed me about the self destruct bomb, and where to locate it. He told me that it was the only way out, because all the entrances and exits were either jammed, or they were heavily guarded by demons. The cattle children will only be let out of the Demon King’s grasp if Peter Ratri was dead.”

Ray tilted his head and looked up at Emma.

“That triple code I had you read to me--it wasn’t meant to open the doors. That keypad was used to deliver codes from that standing point to the control rooms located all around this hideout. That door didn’t need a code. The beeps only signified that those codes had worked.”

Emma looked at Ray with disbelief shining in her eyes. She broke eye contact, then sat down next to him, hugging her knees to her chest.

“So… we’re just going to die?”

She hugged her knees tighter and looked down. Ray looked at the countdown.

“...Pretty much.”

There was a moment of silence before Emma brought her head up, staring blankly ahead.

“It’s kind of interesting… to think that our death is literally on the clock.”

Emma turned and looked at Ray with a blank expression.

“In about nine minutes… everything here is just going to be gone. Everyone will be dead.”

Ray gently grabbed Emma’s hand, attracting her attention to him.

“..I’m sorry, Emma…”

“...”

“...What is there to be sorry for…? The bomb’s been activated. Nothing we can do but wait, right?”

“...”

Ray wrapped his arms around Emma and brought her closer to him.

“...Well, look on the bright side. The cattle children are free, Emma. This horrible cycle will finally come to a stop.”

“...”

Emma brought her hands around Ray and hugged him back. They stood like that for a few moments before Emma spoke.

“Ray… I don't actually want to die.”

“...”

“...I know that in order to kill Peter Ratri we have to sacrifice ourselves, but I just…. really don’t want to die. I want to live longer. I want to live longer to remember the rest of my family... otherwise, nobody else will. But… that’s selfish of me, because those cattle children… they deserve to be free as much as we do. I am so selfish.”

“... It’s not selfish that you want to survive. You’re a human, so of course you don’t want to die… but all things end eventually, don’t they? Now we’re just waiting to be killed, just like how we started in the Gracefield House…”

“...”

“...”

“I… truly wish that we could’ve had a normal life that didn’t end like this.”

“........Me too.”

Ray tightened his embrace as Emma began to cry.

There was a small silence before Ray spoke softly to Emma.

“Hey, Emma....”

“Y-yeah?”

“This might sound a bit weird, but… since we are going to die anyway, can I kiss you?”

A small pause before Emma replied.

“...Sure.”

Emma leaned into Ray, feeling the soft touch of his lips on hers. She felt another tear run down her face as Ray pulled away. Emma leaned back into Ray’s warmth and rested her head on his chest. 

**20 seconds remaining.**

“I love you, Emma….”

**15 seconds remaining.**

“I love you too, Ray….”

**Five.**

**Four.**

**Three.**

**Two.**

**One.**

**_Beep._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuughhhhhhhh why did this take one weeek iddkkkk but i think this is original???? also yes i was inspired by a fan edit on the comic in attack on titan but shut your up so that they dont like raid my house. i feel drunk rn tbh (perhaps i am)
> 
> noaw pls dont grill me about coding an stuff cuz i am absolutely CLUELESs when it comes to stuff like that. i literally just spammed my keyboard and died halfway while doing so. also i was doing useless stuff inbetween writing this, like watching a vid about which nintendo cartridges tasted the best, n that really killed the mood so cr@ppy writing, yaaayyyyaaa. 
> 
> ye okay i think i moight actually b drunk ima go p now byie


	9. 13 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes mental hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like dont know how mental hospitals work so dont kill me pls
> 
> angst and fluff? (methinks??? IDK LOL)
> 
> also i was inspired but i dunno where? 
> 
> might be original
> 
> hmmmmmmmmmmmm
> 
> yeah enjoy

Patient 81194

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: January 15, 2034

Date of Entry: December 4th, 2050

Diagnosis: Major Depressive Disorder, Self-harm (starvation), Suicidal Tendancies, Pyromania

Bio: Introverted, enjoys reading and sketching, only known family member would be mother

__________________________________

Patient 63194

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: August 22, 2034

Date of Entry: Dcember 16, 2050

Diagnosis: Anorexic, Self Harm (Cutting and other self inflicted injuries), Borderline Personality Disorder, Bipolar Disorder

Bio: Semi-introverted, Frequent mood swings, enjoys sketching and/or painting, was abused in highschool

_____________________________________________________________________________

Scheduled Pair: 81194 and 63194, appointment together every day for 2 hours

_____________________________________________________________________

Week One

81194 and 63194 are introduced to each other

81194 and 63194 talk together before going back into their dorms

No progress

Week Two

81194 and 63194 are informed a little bit about the other before meeting up again

81194 and 63194 interact a little about sketches before they return to dorms again

Minor progress

Week Three

81194 and 63194 have a full conversation about sketching and art

81194 and 63194 are more at ease with each other and form a slightly closer bond

Minor progress

Week Four

63194 looks forward to meeting 81194

81194 seems to enjoy interacting with 63194

Minor Progress

Week Five

81194 asks about the cuts on 63194’s arms

63194 explains about her addiction

81194 talks about his self infliction

63194 and 81194 form a closer bond

Further Increased Progress

Week Six

81194 and 63194 refer to each other as friends

81194 comfortably talks to 63194 about his disorders

63194 still does not feel comfortable talking about her own disorders yet

81194 teased 63194, causing her to laugh for once in weeks

81194’s stress levels have gone down

Major Progress

Week Seven

63194 opens up to 81194 about her disorder

81194 holds 63194’s hand and comforted her when she broke down

63194 has begun to eat again

Major Progress

Week Eight

81194 and 63194 swap sketches and talk to each other about their past life 

81194 talks to 63194 about suicidal tendencies

63194 interacts with 81194 and convinces him to keep living

81194 has begun to eat again

Major Progress

Week Nine

81194 convinces 63194 to stop inflicting self-harm on herself

81194 and 63194 request to interact with each other more regularly and form a very close bond

Major Progress

Week Ten

81194 has stopped thinking about suicide altogether

81194 compliments 63194’s sketches and helps to boost her confidence

63194 has fewer mood swings, 

Major Progress

Week Eleven

Both 81194 and 63194 have majorly progressed before treatment and are both scheduled to be released in two weeks

Major progress

Week Twelve

81194 and 63194 both have almost completely healed, both smile more often as well

81194 and 63194 have started dating :)

Major Progress

Week Thirteen

Ray and Emma are both released from the hospital with a healthy relationship between the two. 

_______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best but not my worst


	10. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poem/short story
> 
> its kinda sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a poem/story thingie????
> 
> kinda depressing
> 
> actually you know what
> 
> its depressing
> 
> heavy angst and one-sided rayemma

It’s simple, it’s simple.

_A single bloodstained petal drops to the floor._

_Bright green eyes falter, flicker._

Alone.

Nobody to see, nobody to care.

_Alone._

More petals.

More dark crimson.

A lily, once pure white, now lay in a puddle of blood.

Thorns, thorns in her throat.

Clawing at her esophagus, scraping away at her trachea. 

It’s simple, it’s simple.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The pain; it’s unbearable.

It burns throughout,

It aches her throat, rips at her mouth.

Lips are bleeding, more and more red,

The girl crouched and clutched her head.

_Why is this happening?_

It’s simple, it’s simple. 

_____________________________________________________________________

More blood on the floor, the girl now crying,

**_Nothing to prevent me from now dying._ **

The girl smiles through all the blood and tears,

_It’s going to be okay, there’s nothing to fear…!_

_I’m going to die soon… it’ll all be over..._

**_And anyways, it’s not like he loved her._ **

_Maybe it’s better this way, with me dead and gone...._

**_The world would be happy, nothing would be wrong._ **

It’s simple, it’s simple.

______________________________________________________________________

Suffocation.

Probably one of the worst possible ways to die.

Nobody really thinks of anything when they hear that they will be suffocated to death, but it is much worse when you experience it.

You sit there, struggling just to get at least one breath, one breathe more…

No point in trying.

Emma knew it was going to happen eventually, and it was happening.

Happening right now, in fact.

But why struggle?

She was prone to die anyways, no matter what she did.

She felt the tendrils and vines wrap around her lungs, squeezing out all last drops of air remaining.

Thorns and stems climbed her throat, blocking any way of breathing possible.

______________________________________________________________

Of course, Emma could do something instead of just sit there. 

She had carefully planned this out months before, years before she knew that she was going to die, researching as if her life depended on it… because it did.

There were pliers and scissors only a few feet away from her.

She could snatch them and pull the thorns and flowers out, saving her just for now.

She would still suffer, but she would be alive.

Alive.

But Emma did not want to be alive.

Over the past years that she had planned, her will to live slowly ebbed away…

Turning to dust…

And giving in to the roots and vines.

_It didn’t matter._

The only thing that did matter was him.

Emma loved him, but he didn’t love her back.

_And that was okay._

Emma would do anything for him, even if it meant that she was going to be strangled by vines and thorns. 

Emma smiled.

It was fine.

Shadows closed in on her vision, and Emma felt her body become weaker and weaker…

She embraced the darkness and walked into the light.

________________________________________

More petals,

More blood,

Another pretty flower was now in bud.

The clock ticks to the Midnight hour,

The reek of death and blood is sour.

But the sweet scent of flowers 

mask the haunting smell,

And silence rang through empty halls.

Almost as if the whole school was under a spell.

A single pure white lily lay in the center of all the puddles of blood.

___________________________________________________________________________

Here lies

Emma 

August 22, 2034 - June 5, 2049

Cause of death - Hanahaki Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i emo ?


	11. Just a very nice and calm announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very very calm, and nice, and very very VERY mentally stable announcement.

HAVE YALL SEEN THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF TPN??????? MEKODNXIJEHNXHEJNWIDJNDIIIIIII I AM FR$DJIUEMCNG CRYING RIGHT NOW AND LIKED IM BEGGING YOUB RAY PLEASE LOOK BEHIND YOU AND SEE EMMA GODAMN IT JXDENDHEBUDXHBNEDHXHDNXJDNIJDCNIJFENIJCNDXJIENIXJNDEXJJNI S@NZSKJ@@SKJN GLAHHHHHHHH AND I JUST FR$JIONNG HEARD THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE AND #KJ#KMK#EMDOME#KDJNI#JNDIJ#NDIJ#NIJNKMOSKNHDGFU AND LIKE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUT IK THE mANGA IS GETTING TOO LONG BUT PLEASE LET EMMA AND RAY B DN#HJBDJH SEE EACHOTHER I AM DYING RIGHT NOW HDNENDIJENIDXJNEKDNXKWJNXKWMX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh


	12. flirting lessons with emma and ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have lost it

Emma to Ray: Tell me you'll eat my children

Ray: Excuse me what

Emma: Just do it.

Ray: Okay...

Ray: I will eat your children

Emma: Not if they are your own

Ray:

Ray: w̸̨̠̝̠̳̘̳̳̼̔̉͗̅͠ ̴̦͛̈́́͋̆ẖ̷͊ ̷̛̮͈̗̯̺̠̈́̀̓̉͝y̸̧̧̡̞̘̳͙̖̺̲̋͑̍̄͛̚

Emma: ( ☞ᐛ )☞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to use this to flirt with you crUSHes it 100% works
> 
> hahA
> 
> yeah ive lost it
> 
> back to writing silver dagger i go


	13. flirting with ray and emma, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, this book is turning into a crackfic

*Ray and Emma are both done working out, Ray is shirtless and Emma is as well, but she has a sports bra on*

Ray: *whistles as he checks out Emma*

Emma: Right back atcha, pal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not, bc there’s still that depressing poem about the hanahaki disease thing


End file.
